Safety rails, grab bars and the like, generally denoted herein as grab bars, are often placed into wet environments, such as bathrooms and swimming pools, as a safety mechanism to assist users to safely enter and exit those environments. For example, grab bars may be placed along the wall of a shower or near steps leading into a swimming pool. However, one problem is that, due to the wet environment, these devices often become slippery and the user's hand is more likely to slide along the grab, which may result in an injury to the user. What is needed, therefore, is device for improving the safety of grab bars in wet environments and that will reduce the likelihood of a user's hand slipping along the grab bar when it becomes wet.